


A Morsel of Food or Two

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cheese, Chronic Illness, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Protagonist, Food, Forlong, Gen, Gondor, Hobbit History & Lore, Lossarnach, Post-War of the Ring, War of the Ring, pun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about food:<br/>I: Caraway<br/>II: Cheese-wright of Gondor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caraway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a food challenge on Tolkien Weekly (LiveJournal)  
> Possibly to be continued
> 
> Some angst and reference to a canonical character death
> 
> (Tags not all in the right order, sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo and Rosie: Frodo’s canonical illness; an uncanonical bit of hobbit lore

'Have a slice of seed-cake, Mister Frodo!'

'I'm sorry, Rosie, I've no appetite today.'

The mere thought of food threatened to choke him. He had expected her worried frown, not her reluctance to remove the plate.

'What is it, Rosie?'

'I baked it especially for you, with lots of care-away seeds. I know you're too learned to believe in such things...'

Yes, he'd read in books that the name "caraway" had nothing to do with "care". No matter--the pressure in his chest eased, just a little. The room seemed just a little lighter.

'I'll try, Rosie. Just a bite.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "Seed-Cake".
> 
> I apologize to the Professor for the pun, but hope he would consider it hobbit-like.
> 
> That the "seed" in seed-cake is traditionally caraway seems to be a fact.
> 
> (100 Words according to MS Word)


	2. Cheese-wright of Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who made the "good red cheese" that Frodo and Sam ate in Henneth Annun?

On Forlong's estate in Lossarnach, she makes cheese. The days are dark, the shadows of war deepen, but people still need food, soldiers rations, so she continues to add rennet to curdle the milk, salting the curds and pressing them into their mould. Her cheeses are eaten by Forlong himself, served by Targon in the Citadel, shared by Faramir with men and guests from afar.

On the day the War ends, she will stand, her fingers dripping with whey, weeping tears of joy mingled with tears of grief for her lord, hewed unhorsed by axes on the Pelennor Fields.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "Cheese", accompanied with the quotation about "good red cheese" in Henneth Annun. I connected it with another mention of Gondorian cheese and filled in a bit of background.
> 
> I imagine Forlong was partial to a bit of nice cheese, given his girth. I also think Lossarnach probably paid part of its taxes to Minas Tirith directly in food supplies, being so close to the City.
> 
> 100 Words according to Notepad Classic


End file.
